The Princess and The Pirate
by Aculsemy
Summary: Captain Swan - Once upon a time, there was a princess and a pirate... A collection of one shots and drabbles about Swan and her Captain. Almost all stories will be stand alone. Rated M for later chapters. Feel free to leave prompts as a review or send me a PM.
1. Always Enough

**Spoilers ahead if you're not caught up with the show!**

**Prompts and reviews are always welcomed and encouraged! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time (except my obsession)!

* * *

><p>At first when Gold had shown her the grainy video, Emma had brushed it off. The manipulative bastard would say anything to try and worm himself out of his magical prison deep beneath the library. True, that made it no less horrible, like the attack on the fairies, but really, it had been Gold who had killed those people. Henry's grandfather or not, he was a monster who prayed on the vulnerabilities of others and used them to his own end. What Hook had done was horrible, but out of his control. <em>And more importantly, was behind them<em>. Killian's heart was safely back in his chest. The Snow Queen, Rumplestilskin, they were all defeated, their plans foiled. Once again, the heroes had defeated the villains. Good triumphed over evil. Everything was okay. Then why didn't she feel like anything was alright? _And that it might never be alright again._

The wind brushed her hair along her face and she tucked the errant strands behind her ears. The noise of the raucous gathering at Granny's drifted out onto the patio. _Another curse broken, another party._ This one was especially rowdy, perhaps since they were celebrating the defeat of two villains instead of one. He sat across from her, his confession, freely given, confirming the Dark Old had been telling the truth, was fresh on his lips. His jaw tightly clenched as he awaited her response. _He had promised never to lie to her_, Emma thought. She took a swig from the glass in front of her, the alcohol burning her throat. She knew she would never be able to drink rum again without thinking of him.

"Swan," Killian said. His chiselled features illuminated by the hanging lights. "Please love, say something. Anything."

Emma took a shaky breath. She'd almost lost him today. Gold had held Killian's heart in his hand, but it had felt like he had hers. She remembered every ounce of hurt, every gasping breath Killian had taken. She couldn't remember the last time she was so scared. But he was fine, better than fine. He was whole. Wasn't this the part in the story where they had sweaty _I thought I lost you sex_? Instead he'd dropped this bomb on her. She stared at him, her thoughts a jumble. _God, she probably was going to have to arrest him._

Emma closed her eyes and fought the urge to run. Just to get up and walk away from him, from magic, from everything. Against her will, her thoughts drifted back to the last time she'd sat on this patio with Killian. How they'd shared that kiss that had started, _really started,_ everything between them. How starkly his admission he'd given then contrasted with his now. _That he'd killed a man simply because Gold told him to, his heart still his own. _

"I'm not sure what to say," Emma said, avoiding his gaze. She was afraid if she looked at him, if saw the pain in his eyes that she heard in his voice, she would break. "Except, I, I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like you needed to change anything," She glanced quickly at his hook. "That you felt like you had to go to _him_."

"Gods, Swan," He reached across the table and captured her hand in his. He expected her pull away, but when she didn't he felt a tiny spark of hope. _This wouldn't break them. _"You never did anything, I just," He closed his eyes, his inability to find words an unfamiliar affliction. "I just wanted to be enough for you. I wanted to be the man you saw I could be."

"You were always enough, Killian," Emma said, tears brimming behind her eyes.

Killian felt his heart plummet in his chest. _Were always enough. Past tense. _The earlier spark of hope wavered slightly. He moistened his lips and pulled his chair closer to hers. The metal of the chair scraping along the patio. "Emma, please," He whispered, his voice dripping with desperation. "Tell me what to do, tell me how to fix this. I'll do anything, love."

"There nothing, you can't just," She swallowed thickly and finally met his eyes. His chest tightened as he saw the hurt in her eyes. _That he had put there. _"I'm not sure I can get past this," Emma said quietly, worrying her lip between her teeth. Hook's face fell. He felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. He couldn't lose her. _Not like this._ He started to speak, to plead with her, but she covered his mouth with her fingers, silencing him. "But I want to Killian. I just, I just need some time, to process this."

He nodded and squeezed her hand gently before she pulled it back to her lap. She crossed her arms over her chest, fighting back a shiver. She wasn't sure if it was from the the chill in the air or the familiar feeling of loss building in her stomach. She knew that there was nothing left to say, they'd each said their piece, but she was still unwilling to leave. So they sat together, enveloped in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours. Finally, she shook to head to clear it. She needed some time to think. Alone_. _She rose from the table slowly, her back stiff from the cold. She tried to shoot him a reassuring smile but felt it falter and not quite reach her eyes.

"Emma, I'll be anything you want me to be," Killian said suddenly, his admission surprising them both. He rose to his feet beside her. His eyes searched hers desperately. "I just can't lose you." A lone tear slid down Emma's cheek. Killian reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. His hand lingered against her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and rested her hand over his. He slowly caressed her face, his palm warm against her wind nipped cheek. She pulled his hand to her lips and gently kissed his palm. She smiled, more sincerely, as she released his hand and it dropped back to his side.

"We'll talk soon okay," She said, her voice wavering as she fought to maintain control.

"Then why do I bloody feel like this is the last time I'll see you?" When she didn't answer, he pulled her into his arms roughly. Emma buried her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, so uniquely him. She slid her hands under his coat and felt his toned back beneath his shirt. Choking back a sob, pulled herself closer to him. For a moment, she wished that he never told her the truth. That she could blame Gold instead of him. He held her more tightly, as if he could read her thoughts. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"We'll figure it out Swan," He said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Stop it Hook," Emma spat, pushing against his chest, her hurt quickly morphing into anger. She felt him stiffen with her use of his monicker. He tightened his arms around her and refused to let her slip out of his grasp.

"Emma," He murmured against her skin. "Please, don't push me away-"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked incredulously. She roughly twisted away from him, steam coming out of her ears. Sensing her mood, Killian stopped fighting her and let her pull away. "Do you understand the position I am in? The position _you put me in_? I vouched for you. Told everyone you've changed and now you _killed someone_, an old, defenceless man, Hook."

"I know, Swan," Killian said quietly. He looked completely wrecked, his face twisted in pain. She knew her words had hurt him. Unable to maintain her composure, hot tears fell freely from her eyes. He reached for her and gently trailed his thumb over the pulse point at her wrist. "If you'll let me I'll spend everyday of the rest of my worthless life making it up to you-"

"God, stop. Just stop," She sobbed. He ignored her and moved to pull her back into his arms, but she pushed against his chest roughly and he staggered back a step. "The worst part about all of this is that I love you," She sobbed.

"Emma," He said, taken aback, a smile forming on his lips before he could stop it. _Gods, did she just say she loved him? _He felt his chest swell with warmth at the mere thought. He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face to meet his gaze. "That's bloody brilliant-"

"No, it's not," She said meeting his eyes fiercely. "Because once again, I've proven that I'm toxic. That-"

The door to Granny's opened and drunken party goers stumbled onto the street, interrupting her. Emma pulled away from Killian suddenly and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her jacket. "I gotta go," She said, sniffling, over her shoulder. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, and she didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone, _especially her parents_, until she did. Emma cast her eyes on the ground and walked away from him, her boots crunching against the snow. She'd expected Killian to chase after her, like her always did. She felt fresh tears pooling as he let her walk away, a dull numbness settling over her bones.

* * *

><p>Killian sat on his bed at Granny's, his empty flask at his feet, an almost empty bottle of rum in his hand. The room was dark, sounds of a few, particularly dedicated celebrators drifted under his door. He took a long swig directly from the bottle as the room swam before him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this drunk. He hadn't felt the need to drink more than a glass or two since, <em>since the year he'd spent in the Enchanted Forrest, without her. <em>The thought did nothing to comfort him. He choked down another gulp of rum, sighing as the bottle ran empty. He dropped it onto the ground and heard it roll along the floor.

He flopped onto the bed, still fully clothed, and stared at the ceiling. He'd been nothing but anger and vengeance before he'd met her. She'd reminded him of the man he used to be, _the honourable man he was capable of being. _With her, he felt like he had finally come alive. She was his light after centuries of darkness. He scrunched his eyes closed tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure he could survive losing her. _The villain in him, perhaps. _But the man he'd become? He doubted it. Cursing himself for the thousandth time since he'd walked into the Crocodile's shop, he reached for his flask in the dark. Finding it empty, he swore loudly and hurled it against the wall.

"Bugger off," He slurred without opening his eyes as someone loudly banged on his door. "Or I'll bloody give you something to complain about." The nose stopped, _thankfully_. Why his neighbours cared about his banging when the partygoers at Granny's were still carrying on was beyond him. The room swayed around him and he sighed, the motion reminding him of his days on the Jolly. He prayed sleep would claim him, soon, so he could stop thinking about _her. _That he could have a break from dwelling on the guilt that he'd _ruined them _with his thoughtless actions.

His mind more than a little fuzzy from the rum, he drifted off to sleep. Minutes or hours later, he couldn't be sure, he groaned as he heard something straightening up his room, empty bottles banging together. That blasted Granny couldn't give him twenty minutes of solitude. Gritting his teeth, he sat up, his curses lost on his lips as the room spun wildly around him. He blinked repeatedly, thinking he had to be hallucinating as he saw not Granny, but Emma. She stood like a vision before him. The sun poured in through the window, dancing across her features.

"I need to talk to you," Emma said, from the foot of his bed. She rested her hand against her hip and rolled her eyes as he remained speechless, his eyes boring into her. "You're still drunk," She said, more of a statement than a question.

"Swan," He said as he pulled his hand through his hair, trying to tame his dishevelled appearance. "I'm not drunk," He said, wincing. "A little worse for wear this morning, but sober love." He felt like he'd eaten a pound of sand and his tongue felt too large for his mouth. She soundlessly handed him a glass of water and he smiled at her gratefully. Their fingers brushed as he took the glass. He eyed Emma closely, wondering if she felt the same jolt of energy that he did from their touch. He drained the glass quickly.

"I came by last night, but you weren't in any shape to entertain," She said simply. He winced again as the previous evening came rushing back to him. He set the now empty glass down on the night table, never taking his eyes off of her. With a sigh, Emma flopped onto the bed beside him and ran her hands through her hair, impossibly tangled from the wind and a restless night. Her coat and boots were near the door. Her clothes were rumpled and looked slept in. _How long had she been here? Had she forgiven him? Did she still love him? Had she ever?_

"How did you get in?" Killian asked, groaning inwardly. Out of every question he had, he cared about that answer the least. Although he supposed it was a safe question.

"It's all about the tumblers," Emma murmured with a smirk as she played with a loose thread on the blanket.

"I've always said you'd make a bloody brilliant pirate, Swan," He said with a genuine smile. Holding his breath, he reached towards her and stilled her hand with his own. His heart skipped a beat, when she smiled back and laced her fingers with his. Even their hands fit together so well, like two broken pieces of a whole coming together.

"I'm sorry Killian," Emma said, her eyes searching his face. "For everything last night. I, I was hurt and angry and I'm sorry."

"Gods, Emma," He said, trailing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Not as sorry as I, for everything, I assure you."

"I know," She said, still smiling.

They sat quietly for a moment, carefully taking the other in. Killian wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. Just as he moved to wrap his arms around her, his stomach pitched, last night's rum suddenly not sitting well.

"I very much want to continue this conversation, love," He said with as much swagger as he could muster. "Just give me a moment to make myself more presentable?" He asked motioning to the bathroom door.

"Sure," Emma said with a small chuckle. She gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Just hurry back, okay."

"Aye, love," He said already moving to the bathroom. "I'd be a fool to keep you waiting."

He shut the washroom door and turned on the tap. There were some strange things about this world of Emma's, but running water was absolutely marvellous. He splashed cold water on his face, trying in vain to chase his hangover away. Shutting it off, he eyed himself in the mirror and scowled, barely recognizing his reflection. He looked as he felt. _Terrible. _His head throbbed with a wicked hangover. Why had he drank so much? _Because he'd never expected her to come_, he thought.

He pulled his rumpled waistcoat and shirt off, hanging them behind the door. He brushed his teeth and drank some more water. He realized with a groan, that all his clean shirts were in the other room. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize either walking shirtless to find clothes or to force himself back into yesterday's shirt. His eyes shot open at the quiet knock at the bathroom door. _He'd kept her waiting._

"Sorry, love," He said leaning heavily against the vanity. He smirked when he saw her poke her head into the small room. "Now, Swan, if you wanted to see me shirtless, you only had to ask love." She gave him no response, except for a small eye roll. She pushed into the room, clearly not bothered with his state of undress.

"Can't handle your rum?" Emma said, gently rubbing his back. Her fingertips trailing lightly over his old scars. "Some pirate." Her other hand rested on his bicep, squeezing lightly. He covered her hand with his and smiled at her in the mirror.

"Yeah," He said with a cocky grin and much more confidence than he felt. "Well, this old pirate is all yours love." He swallowed thickly. "If you'll still have me that is." There was a pregnant pause between them and as the silence stretched, Hook worried that he'd pushed her too fast.

"I did mean what I said last night," Emma said finally, meeting his eye in the mirror. Her own eyes overflowing with emotion. Killian felt his heart sink like a stone. So that's why she'd come. She came here to end it. _Gods he needed more rum. _

"Swan-"

"I love you Killian Jones. I love you so much, it scares me," She said as she kissed his shoulder, her lips lingering.

"Gods, Emma," He said, turning to face her, his hand tilting her chin up to met his eyes. His blue eyes overflowing with passion.

"I thought I lost you," She interrupted, trailing her fingers though his chest hair, her eyes brimming with tears. She rested her palm over his heart and seemed to draw strength from the steady beat beneath her hand. "If I lost you, I, I don't know what I would do," She blinked away her tears and looked at him fiercely. "And if you weren't so infuriating, I could have told you all this last night, instead of sitting in that chair watching you sleep off a bottle of rum."

"Emma, love," He started, but she covered his lips with her hand.

"Let me finish," She said, her speech clearly practiced as she watched him sleep. He smiled against her fingers at the thought. "I'm still not sure what is going to happen, with the hat, but we'll deal with it, and everything else, together, okay? God Killian, I love you."

"I love you too, Emma. So bloody much," He said without hesitation, a weight lifted off his chest as he said the words he'd thought for so long. He pulled her close to him, his arm tightly around her waist and they kissed desperately, all their pent up lust, desire and love fuelling their heated kiss. Their hands everywhere, as close as they were, it wasn't enough.

"I apologize Swan," He said, pulling away reluctantly. He gave her a small grimace as he motioned to the cramped bathroom. "I always imagined a more grand moment to first express my love for you."

"Killian," Emma laughed, a real laugh. She rested her forehead against his chest and he smiled against her hair. _Gods, he loved to hear her laugh_. She propped her chin on his chest and looked him square in the eye. "You've _expressed your love for me_, every moment we've been together since we first met." He cocked his brow at her questioningly and Emma smiled. "With your smile," She gently placed a soft kiss over his heart. "And your glances," She kissed his collar. "And your touch," She said gently nipping his pulse. "And your actions," She trailing her lips over his jaw. "And in every kiss," She said with a smile as she finally brought her lips back to his. Emma's hands raked through his hair, pulling lightly. They kissed languidly, his arms tight around her, until they were both breathless. _Gods, he loved her_. Emma finally pulled away, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

"Now come on pirate," She whispered against his lips. She slowly raked her nails down his back, eliciting a low groan from him. "Let me introduce you to my sure fire hangover cure."

"And what's that Swan?" He asked curiously.

"Hot, sweaty sex," She said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She reached down and gently stroked his length from overtop his pants, causing his breath to hitch. "Unless, you don't think you can _handle it_?"

Without hesitation, he slung her over his shoulder, her surprised cries and giggles bringing a wide smile to his face. _Emma Swan giggled, who knew? _Killian lightly nipped at a patch of bare skin between her pants and her shirt before he dropped her onto the bed. He covered her body with his, trailing soft kisses over every inch of skin.

"I love you so much, Emma," He said again, so relieved he could tell her how he truly felt after all this time.

"Oh my god, Killian," Emma said as she pulled him into a bruising kiss. "I love you too." She reached for the laces of his pants and deftly wrapped her fingers around him, stroking lightly. "Let me show you how much," She said breathily.

_Gods, this woman would be the death of him._


	2. Together

**This idea of Killian and Emma having "the talk" has been rattling around in my head since S4x11; where Henry tells Hook he "likes Hook even less now that he and Emma are ****_together_****." And Killian gets this adorable look on his face, and replies with "Together? Did Emma use that word?"**

**There is an associated rant that goes along with this. Feel free to skip it, and jump to the one shot. I just needed to vent my feelings, and none of my friends watch Once Upon a Time, so you are all stuck with it :P**

**BEGIN RANT**

So, this scene broke my heart. Honestly, I was inconsolable for days. Quite frankly, I may never recover. Here is Hook, literally heartless, his impending death looming over him, a slave to his most hated enemy, running around trying to take away, essentially the only person he knows his True Love (Emma) loves (knowing he'll be dead so he can't even help Henry get him back). Henry (holy petulant pre-teen) shoots some 'shattered sight curse' laced insults at him. And in spite of _everything_, under the control of the Dark One or not, Hook gets this adorable look on his face and tries to find out if Emma mentioned him or their _relationship_ to her son. _Because he doesn't know what is going on with them_. Presumably he doesn't straight up ask Emma because a) he's busy with his heart being stolen or whatever and b) he assumes she will get awkward and not want to talk about it.

I get that Emma is "broken" and that she has "issues." But you know what, Hook does too! Arguably even more so, as he is _literally_ _ten times_ as old as Emma. He has 300 years of bad memories, between Milah, Liam and his dead parents (not to mention, almost everyone he ever knew is dead). Emma had a bad breakup with Neal and yes, going to prison and having to give up Henry was traumatic. Not like seeing your girlfriend murdered in front of you and then having your hand cut off traumatic, or having your brother horrifically die in your arms traumatic, but whatever. Seriously. Would it _kill_ Emma to be like "hey, yup we're obviously dating." She doesn't even need to say _dating_, Killian got hopefully just thinking they're _together. _Rage! Come on Emma! Get it together! Don't be so mean to Killian!

**RANT FIN **

**Now onto the story…**

* * *

><p>Thoroughly satisfied, Emma sighed as Killian gently trailed his fingers across her bare stomach. She felt wondrously sore in all the right places. She rolled her head on the pillow, wanting to see the throughly sated look on Killian's face that she had come to yearn for, <em>almost as much as she did for him<em>. With a nervous jolt, she realized that his brows were knit and he looked to be a million miles away. His deep, blue eyes staring listlessly into space.

"Hey," She said, brushing her hand against his cheek. She blushed slightly as his scruff tickled her palm, mirroring the _delicious _sensations he'd recently made her feel when he was nestled between her thighs. "You still with me?"

"Aye," He said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat and laced his fingers with hers. He smiled and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles. "Sorry, love, just thinking."

"About?" Emma asked, curious. She licked her lips as her eyes trailed over his toned chest. She swallowed thickly and fought the urge to rake her nails through his chest hair. She knew he was trying to talk to her, _that she should at least attempt to meet his eyes_, but she was so distracted by him. She thought after they'd explored each other, the burning, consuming passion she felt for him would lessen, but she couldn't have been more wrong. _If anything it was intensifying._

"During the curse," Killian said slowly, his body tensing almost imperceptibly. If Emma hadn't been staring so intently at his naked form, she could have easily missed it. "Your lad, Henry, he said he likes me even less now that you and I are…_together_."

"Killian," Emma said sitting up and turning to face him squarely. "Henry didn't mean that. _No one_ meant anything they said during the curse. He really likes you," She said, smiling bashfully as she thought of the look of wonder that often crossed Henry's face when he spoke of the pirate captain.

"Aye, love," He said, shifting under her glaze. Emma cocked her head and eyed him curiously. She couldn't ever remember seeing her pirate look so, _nervous_. _What was going on with him? _She scooted closer to him on the bed and gently rested her hand against his heart. She found herself doing that more and more often since she'd almost lost him. _Liked to confirm his heart was where it belonged._

_"__Killian," _She said again more firmly. She tipped his face up to meet her eyes. "Talk to me."

"Sorry, Swan. It's just rather difficult to concentrate when your _bloody,_ exquisite, naked form is so close," He flashed her a smug smile, his bravado back in full swing. _She wasn't the only one who could hide behind her walls_. He tried to pull her close, but she resisted, not satisfied with his brush off. Sensing her reluctance, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I just wasn't familiar with the term, that all love."

"The term?" Emma said, her brows furrowed.

"Aye, _together, _the characterization was foreign to me," He ran his hand through his hair. "I know I've adapted well, the dashing rapscallion that I am, but your realm and its customs can be overwhelming, especially to an old one handed pirate with a drinking problem." He slid _said hand_ back towards her and gently cupped her bare behind, trying in vain to inch her closer to him, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Emma smirked at him and swatted away his hand. She didn't believe for a second that anything had ever overwhelmed the captain in his entire, unnaturally long, life.

"Well, how would things go if we were back in the Enchanted Forest?" She said, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Well, if we're to pretend that a dashing pirate such as myself would even be allowed near the Charming's precious princess," He said leaning back against the headboard and flashing her a big smile. "I would have eagerly courted you, of course, as a suitor."

"Ah. So what's wrong with that _characterization. You being my suitor_?" She said with a smile, her words lilting as she copied his accent. Her smile unfaltering, not taking her eyes away from his, she rested her hand on his thigh.

"Well," He licked his lips nervously at her touch. He shifted uncomfortably again as he considered his next words carefully. "Typically, an breathtaking creature such as yourself has innumerable suitors. And obviously a suitor has no assurances that his affections are returned…"

"Oh, they're returned," Emma said, her eyes twinkling. Her hand drifted to his hardening length and he gasped at her brazen statement. She stroked him gently and smiled when his hand clutched the sheets roughly. "And there's no one else," She said, finally understanding what he needed from her. He closed his eyes at her words and arched himself into her touch. Her admission surprised her a little. Not the sentiment, she'd known she'd felt this way for a while, but having the courage to say it. _Say it first, _that was new for her.

"Gods, Swan," He said, roughly pulling her to him, their chests crashing together. Their lips collided, their moans lost in each other's mouths. Emma's hands delved into his dark locks, pulling lightly on his hair. His hand was everywhere on her skin, the sensations making her shiver. Emma trailed her hands down his body, relishing the feel of his taunt muscles under her. Hungrily, she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking greedily. He groaned and pulled her impossibly closer. Breathlessly, Emma pulled her lips out of his grasp, but left their bodies intertwined. She knew she should just let it go, but she felt so vulnerable, so exposed. She wanted, _needed_, to know.

"Are you," She cleared her throat. _God she was so bad at this_. "Are you _courting_ anyone else?" Feeling more vulnerable than she had in, _ever_, she refused to meet his eyes. Gingerly, she played with the charms on his necklace.

"Swan," He said, his voice dripping with emotion. "There's no other. I only want you." He nuzzled her nose against her cheek until she tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "I've only ever wanted you." She swallowed thickly when she saw the dept of emotion, the unwavering sincerity, staring back at her. A smile tugged at her lips before she could think to stop it.

"I'm not good at, at _this_," She said lamely.

"I beg to differ, love," Killian said with a smirk as he pulled her hand back to his now straining cock. "You seem _bloody brilliant_ to me."

Emma scoffed and rested her head against his shoulder. She placed a soft kiss against his skin. Silently thanking him for his ridiculousness, for taking some of the building tension out of the room, for always being exactly what she needed.

"It's just," She huffed as she searched for the words. Elaborate, lyrical declarations where _his thing, not hers. _"I'm not big on labels. I've never been."

"Emma," He said reverently, kissing the hollow of her neck sweetly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pressure you, love. I just," He sighed and wrapped his arm more tightly around her. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, Swan. Gladly."

Soundlessly, she brushed her lips against his. She kissed him, slowly. She tried to put all of her emotions into the kiss. Hoping that it would be enough. That even though she couldn't say it, she could make him _feel_ what he meant to her. Killian pulled Emma's leg over him, so she was straddling him. His hand twisted in her hair. Emma sighed breathily as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. His member, hot and thick teased her wet folds. Frantically, Emma reached between them and positioned him at her entrance, dripping with need. God, it was almost embarrassing how quickly her body responded to him.

Looking into his eyes, impossibly blue, she lowered herself onto him in one quick motion, her hands resting on his shoulders, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Her body, still sore from their recent amorous activities, protested, but she blocked it out. Focusing only on him. His body was taunt with the effort of staying still, waiting for her to adjust to his size. His eyes drank her in, hungrily. Capturing his lips, she rocked her hips against his. His hand reached between them and kneaded at her breast, his thumb brushed against her nipple. She moaned loudly at the sensation and she felt Killian smile against her lips.

As Killian began to thrust against her in earnest, she tipped her head back in ecstasy. Her hair, trailing down her back. His hand and his arm went to her hips and pulled her hips down in time with his thrusts. Panting, her own hands clawed at his chest. This felt amazing, but she needed more. She needed to feel closer.

Seemingly sensing what she needed, _God, how did he always do that, _he flipped her roughly, pinning her between his hard body and the mattress. His coarse chest hair scraped over her breasts. He hips rocked into her. In their new position, he quickly found that spot inside her that never failed to bring her release. He brought his mouth down to her pert nipple and kissed and nipped and sucked roughly. Emma cried loudly out against the onslaught of sensations.

"Right there," Emma panted. "Oh my god Killian, right there."

"Come for me Emma, come for me now." Killian moaned against her skin. His own release building, he dropped his hand to her clit, wanting her to fall first. And oh God, she did. Her vision blurred and she cried out his name, over and over again as her orgasm rocked over her. As her walls clenched around him, he too came with a string of satisfied curses falling from his lips.

Groaning, Killian rolled off of Emma, not wanting to crush her. Before she could protest, he pulled her against him. Panting heavily, the lay together, their limbs intertwined. She rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady, if somewhat elevated, beat of his heart. If they weren't careful, they were never going to make it out of bed today. _Although_, Emma thought. _Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.__  
><em>

"We're definitely together Killian," She said, pulling back to meet his eyes. "You know that right?"

"Gods, Emma" He growled, against her hair. "You can't know what you do to me. What hearing you say that means to me."

She felt her heart sink as she heard the desperation in his voice. How could he think they weren't together? _That they weren't something? _She swallowed audibly, realizing the felt that way because of her. _Because she'd never told him differently. _Propping her chin on his chest,_ s_he eyed him carefully and tried to collect her thoughts. She knew that he needed more from her. For once her touches, smiles and kisses, they weren't enough. _Maybe they never were._

"It's not what you think," She said huffing slightly. Killian eyed her expectantly, their breathing still laboured. His hand gently rubbing her back, offering her silent support. "It's not that I'm scared we can't won't live up to the labels. It's more like, the labels, they can't, there's nothing to describe what _we are_."

"Swan—"

"Killian," She said interrupting him. She pulled herself up and cradled his face between her hands. She needed to say this, before she lost her courage. "You're my friend, my confidant, my lover, my teammate, _my pirate. _And I don't know what to call us, because I've never felt like this. I've never had this. But we're something. Something good, Killian. I know I'm not good at showing it, but I don't want to lose what we have, because—"

Suddenly, Killian was kissing her, her words lost to his passionate, bruising kiss. "Emma," He said, when he finally pulled away, his lips swollen and his breath ragged. His arms pulled her tight against him. "I can promise you, we won't lose _this_, or each other. Nothing will come between us. I won't let it."

"Good," She said simply, a broad smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Prompts? Rants? I'll take 'em all :)<strong>


	3. A Christmas Miracle

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Reviews and prompts are always welcome!**

* * *

><p>Laughter rang through the small loft, Christmas music playing softly in the background. Despite being a new, busy mother, Mary Margret had gone all out. The loft looked like something out of a Christmas card; garland, twinkling lights and festive decorations sprinkled tastefully throughout it. It seemed like the entire town had come out for the Christmas Eve gathering. Emma's pirate was no exception. Emma spotted him across the room, leaning against a pillar. His feet were crossed at the ankles, his hook resting on his belt. Excusing herself from a conversation she was only half listening to, Emma grabbed a glass tumbler and filled it, not taking her eyes off of him. Armed with a beverage, she made her way through the crowded room.<p>

"Hey," Emma said with a smile as she bumped her hip playfully against Killian's.

"Swan," Killian said as he straightened up, his eyes twinkling. He looked at her in that way that never failed to make her heart flip. Like she was his whole world. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I brought you some eggnog," Emma said ignoring his quip. Although she couldn't help it when her smile grew, and a faint blush crept onto her skin. Ever since their _scare_, that's what she'd taken to calling the whole Gold, heart debacle, smiles seemed to come to her lips more easily.

"My thanks love, but alas, your father already provided me with a glass, and I am afraid it just isn't my drink."

"Well, good thing this one is mostly rum then," Emma said with a smirk.

"In that case," Killian said with a wink as he reached for the glass. His fingers brushed against hers as she handed him the small tumbler and the passing contact felt like a current of electricity shot through her. He took a sip, Emma's eyes never leaving his.

"I'm really glad you're here," She said sincerely, the noise from the rest of the party seeming to dim around her. She only had eyes for him. "I know you're not a fan of, of _all this_," She said lamely gesturing to the pomp and circumstance around them.

"Now Swan," Killian said. "You should know by now that I am _a fan _of anything that has to do with you." Emma's blush deepened and she toyed with the charms on his necklace, trying to distract herself. Killian placed the eggnog on the table behind him and stilled her hand with his own. "Truly Emma, there's nowhere I would rather be."

Emma brought her free hand up to his cheek and gently traced his scar with her thumb. His bright eyes stared back at her, his thumb trailing over the back of her hand. She knew they were probably standing too close, the party was at her parents' house after all, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

With a coy smile, Emma glanced up at the ceiling and feinted disappointment. "Where's the mistletoe when you need it?"

"I actually understood that! Henry's been kind enough to enlighten me when it comes to your holiday traditions," Hook said with a smug smile. "And Swan, if you want me to kiss you, I can assure you there's no need for a poisonous berry to be involved."

"So kiss me then," Emma challenged, her fingers tightening around the lapels of his shirt.

His deep, blue eyes widened in surprise, as they quickly darted around the room. After a second, his lips twisted into a broad grin. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his lips claiming hers slowly and deliberately. Emma sighed as she felt his smile, still ghosting against her lips. He tasted even more delicious than normal, like eggnog and rum. Sooner than Emma wanted, he pulled away. His face set in a smug grin.

"Sorry, love," He whispered with a chuckle. "But your mother is scowling at me and I would rather keep my parts intact."

Emma scoffed and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Fair enough," She said, releasing her hold on him and stepping away reluctantly. He caught her hand as she slipped away, his thumb tracing the pulse point on her wrist.

"If you'll indulge an old pirate," He said, a hint of nervousness lacing his words. "Henry told me exchanging gifts is another aspect of this holiday." He swallowed thickly and reached into his jacket. With a small smile he handed Emma a small long box.

"Killian," Emma said, twisting the box in her hands. "You didn't have to—"

"I wanted to," He said interrupting her.

She smiled warmly at the sincerity of his words. "Did Henry mention that gifts are normally exchanged Christmas morning, tomorrow?" She asked, raising her brow.

"Aye," Killian said, scratching behind his ear nervously. Emma felt like her heart was melting. She couldn't remember seeing her pirate so nervous. It was adorable. "I just assumed you would want to spend it with your family…"

"You're right," Emma said swallowing thickly, her tongue suddenly heavy in her mouth. _Who was nervous now? _"I do," She said, resting her hand possessively on his waist, her eyes meeting his fiercely. Any apprehension she felt faded immediately as Killian shot her the largest, most sincere smile she had ever seen cross his face, his eyes twinkling.

"Then I'll be there," He said, his voice thick with emotion as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good," Emma said as she returned his smile and kissed his cheek roughly, her lips lingering. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she gestured to the box in her hand. "But can I still open this tonight?"

"Aye, love," He said with a chuckle. _As if he could deny her anything._

With a sly grin, Emma tore into the paper, her heart jumping as she realized it was a jewelry box. She glanced at Killian, questioningly, but he only smiled at her in return. Her fingers trembling slightly, she opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace, a simple, yet breathtaking jewel encrusted anchor hanging from the chain.

"Killian—" Emma said, running her finger over the charm.

"I know you don't fancy jewelry, but I've noticed you wear necklaces," Killian said, the cadence of his voice slightly more hurried than normal. "But if you don't like it, I can exchange it, love. I just saw it and I thought of you, _of us. _The anchor was because—"

"Because you're not going anywhere?" Emma interrupted, a warm feeling of contentment settling over her limbs, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Aye," He said simply the smile returning to his face.

"It's perfect," Emma said, smiling brightly when she saw her words light up Killian's face. "Really, Killian, it's too much—"

"May I?" Killian asked, ignoring her concerns and stepping behind her.

With a smile, Emma undid the clasp and held the necklace up to her neck. Killian brushed her hair over her shoulder and, for a man with one hand, deftly closed the clasp. He placed a small kiss at the base of her neck which sent a shiver down Emma's spine. Toying with the anchor between her fingers, Emma turned to face him. Killian met her glaze, his eyes overflowing with passion.

"Meet me outside," Emma said, her voice embarrassingly raspy. "In five minutes." She commanded, giving his hand a firm squeeze. Killian smirked at her brazen request and nodded quickly.

Emma hurried up the stairs to her room. Quickly, she found the classified ad she'd left on her desk earlier. Any doubt she'd had before had been chased from her mind. _He had a way of doing that. _Hurrying down the stairs, she waved at her parents as she went. Snow eyed her questioningly, but Emma's steps didn't falter. Her only thought was her pirate and the look she hoped would cross his face when she suggested that they move in together. Emma Swan, finally letting someone in._ It was a Christmas miracle. _


	4. Happiness

**Prompt: **"how bout david walks in on emma and killian and killian tries to hide behind the door"

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who left this. The prompt kind of got away from me and turned into this, but I hope you still like it! If you have a prompt you would like to see me have a go at, please feel free to leave it! Reviews in general are also encouraged and are motivating! :)**

* * *

><p>Heaven was Emma Swan. There weren't a lot of things he was certain of, but this was one thing he knew to be true. The feel of her skin under his calloused palm, her long, blonde locks framing her delicate face like a halo, her normally fierce eyes, seeking his, dark with desire. Her lips, soft and supple claiming his mouth in that hungry, consuming manner. He loved the smell of her, vanilla and sandalwood and something, something uniquely her. It was moments like these, her body, warm and flushed with anticipation, pinned beneath him as they kissed each other breathless, when Killian Jones felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Because nothing in all the living realms had ever, <em>could ever,<em> feel this good.

Breaking their kiss only long enough to impatiently tug her shirt over her head, Emma lay before him in just her jeans and this realm's excuse for a corset._ A bra, _he reminded himself silently. _They were called bras, and if truth be told, he rather fancied them. _Emma's hands roamed over his toned back, pulling him closer, his own shirt hastily discarded on her floor long ago. He was straining, almost painfully, in his own jeans, but they finally had the luxury of an empty loft, and he had no intention of squandering it. A rare, perfect storm of activity found David on patrol, Mary Margret being mayoral with Neal, and Henry at school. Killian planned on taking full advantage of their privacy. On _finally _taking his time with Emma. On mapping every inch of her skin with his hand, with his mouth.

Emma looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, a wide smile painted on her lips. His heart leapt as he realized that, while once rare, he was becoming more and more accustomed to seeing a smile on her face, to seeing her happy. He felt a smile creeping onto his own face, as he briefly considered if _he_ was the reason for her happiness. _Gods, he hoped so. _He ran his hand through her silky tresses. She moaned when he pulled lightly to tilt her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He kissed and licked her delicate skin, his stubble tickling as he went.

"Wait, stop," Emma said softly. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, his nose bumping against hers as his eyes searched hers for signs of distress. "Do you hear something?" She whispered, resting her weight on her elbows and sitting up slightly. Her chest, rising and falling quickly, rocked against his in a terribly distracting manner.

"I didn't hear anything, love," Killian said, blowing softly in her ear. He moved to nibble on that spot where her neck met her shoulder that never failed to elicit the most delightful moan from her lips, when she shifted under him, pulling her skin from his grasp.

"Killian," Emma said more firmly, jabbing him in the shoulder. "I'm serious! You don't hear that?"

Killian paused and listened, slightly annoyed. Not at Emma, but at whatever irksome sound had delayed what he suspected was about to become some very pleasurable time with his Swan. Distantly, he registered the faintest noise. Someone from the hallway perhaps or another loft even. His brow furrowed slightly, concerned for a moment that perhaps he was slipping. Swan had been able to concentrate on this distant noise despite his, _what he thought_, were skillful ministrations. He'd certainly been too distracted to notice. Hell, he barely heard it now.

"It's nothing, Swan," He said, sliding his hand along her stomach, His jaw was set, and he was determined to make her so dizzy with pleasure that she would be able to hear nothing but her own racing heartbeat. Just as his fingers brushed over the soft, lacy material of her bra, a sharp murmur of conversation drifted up to meet his ears. "Is that—" He started, but the rest of his question was lost as Emma shoved him roughly. He rolled with an oomph onto his back, alarm bells ringing loudly in his head.

"Oh my god," Emma said, already on her feet, roughly shoving her arms back into her shirt.

"It's alright, Swan, it's nothing we can't handle," Killian said lazily, as he sat up. Emma eyed him, despite his carefree tone, she could easily read the tension he carried in his muscles, his torso still shirtless. The conversation downstairs was growing in volume, although neither could make out the words. "I'm armed," He said gesturing to his hook. "Any villain foolish enough to break into the Sheriff's loft will—"

"Killian," Emma interrupted with a low hiss, panic darting across her face as she frantically buttoned her shirt. "It's not some villain, it's my parents." Suddenly, clear as day, Snow's lilting laugh drifted up the stairs and Emma froze. Her shirt still partially unbuttoned she scooped up Killian's discarded clothing and boots, thrusting them roughly into his arms. "Why are you still sitting there? Did you not here me?" She asked him sharply.

"Swan, I," He paused dumbfounded. Nervously, he moistened his lips. "Are your parents not aware that we're, I mean that we've…" He hesitated again, suddenly unsure how to characterize their relationship. _No, he knew, _He thought, with a sigh. _More like he was unsure how Swan characterized it. _

"They know," Emma huffed as rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I want to be caught, _like some teenager_, in a compromising situation."

"Ah," Killian said, his voice low. He swallowed thickly as he tried to keep the disappointment he felt off his face. _What exactly he was disappointed in, he wasn't sure_. "Of course, love," He said, a wide smile on his face that he prayed reached his eyes. "I'll just nip out the window, and they'll be none the wiser."

"Killian," Emma said, her features soft once again. "I didn't mean—"

"It's no trouble, love," He said as began untangling the pile of his clothes. He quirked his brow suggestively. "Nor will it be the first time, I assure—"

"Emma," David's voice interrupted. They both froze as the distinctive sound of feet on the stairs joined the sound of his voice.

"Just a sec," Emma called, her eyes wide as they darted around the room. The small loft held little in they way of hiding places. She grabbed Killian's arm and pushed him against the wall beside the door. "Stay here," She ordered, her voice barely above a whisper. "And don't make a sound—"

"Swan," He said, his voice low. "You can't be serious—"

"Please," She said, trying to keep the panic from her voice. "Killian, I—"

A soft knock at the door interrupted her and she jumped. She looked to Killian wordlessly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes pleading. Killian smirked in spite of himself. _It has been a while since he had seen Swan so dishevelled. _He met her eyes and nodded, not wanting to be the cause of her distress. His smirk still in place, he looked pointedly at her chest, her lacy bra still exposed. Emma furrowed her brow and then followed his line of vision. She blushed furiously when she remembered her top was still mostly undone. Frantically she worked the buttons.

"Emma," David called again. "It's me, I was just hoping to have a quick word with you."

"Coming," Emma said after shooting one last furtive glance at Killian. Like she expected him to dart out from behind the door. _No need to worry there, love_, Killian thought to himself. _He'd like to keep all his parts where they were, thank-you very much. _Though truthfully, he wasn't sure if he feared David or Emma's hypothetical retribution more. Emma opened the door and held it at a 90-degree angle from the wall, firmly shielding Killian from David's sight.

"Everything alright?" David asked. "I didn't expect to find you at the loft on your day off."

"Everything is fine, great," Emma said. Her voice bright and cheery. Killian leaned casually against the wall and held back a snicker and he saw her hand tighten its death grip on the door, her knuckles already white. "I just had to come home and change, I, um, spilled some coffee. Such a klutz," She said, her voice reaching impossibly high levels. Hearing herself, she cleared her throat. "What are you doing home, aren't you on patrol?"

"Just came home for lunch," David said. "But since you're here, there's something I really would like to talk to you about, do you mind?" David asked. Killian saw Emma's entire body tense and she swallowed thickly.

"Of course," She said. "I'll meet you downstairs in—"

"No need, here's fine," David said, striding into the room.

_Bloody hell._

Thinking quickly, Emma pushed the door fully open. Killian pressed his entire body flush against the wall, trying to make himself as thin as possible. He angled his still bare feet awkwardly so his toes wouldn't catch the door and stop its movement too early. He held his breath and closed his eyes. _The bloody lengths he would go to for this woman._ His hand clutched his boots and clothes tightly and he focused on his breathing, trying to make as little noise as possible. He vaguely registered the sounds of Emma's bedsprings sighing and he realized they must be sitting on the bed. He hoped Emma had the foresight to angle her father's back to him.

"Emma," David said, his voice strangely muffled to Killian's ears behind the door. Although, he could still clearly make out what he were saying. "Your mother and I, we just want you to know that we're here for you and we support you."

"I know that," Emma said quickly. "What's going on, is everything okay?"

"What I mean is, Hook may have not been the man we would have picked for you, but we would have to be blind to not see that he cares for you. And that you care for him," David said. Killian's ears burned at the sound of his name, his interest decidedly piqued. He starred at the pale wood of the door, wishing he could see Swan's face. To see her reaction.

"David," Emma said, her voice firm, Killian smiled as he imagined the embarrassed blush that was sure to be creeping onto her cheeks. "You don't have to, seriously it's—"

"I do," David said, interrupting her.

Killian's grin started to grow, eager to hear what the Charmings truly thought of him. His grin wavered slightly when he felt one his boots slowly, but surely slipping from his grasp. The space between his chest and the door was too narrow for his clunky brace to reach around and secure the offending footwear. He cursed inwardly. He considered moving the door, just enough to slide his hook in front of him, but he couldn't risk it. What if David saw the door move? Of all the times to only have one hand…

"You know your the story of your mother and I," David said, continuing. Obviously unperturbed to Killian's impending plight. Killian slowly lifted his leg, careful to keep it from touching the door. Gently, he used his knee to press the boot against the wall firmly, biting his lip as he went. He released the breath he was holding. _Crisis averted_, he thought.

"David," Emma said again, clearly trying to usher her father out of the room.

"We're no strangers to obstacles in a relationship," David continued, ignoring her protests. "And we don't want to be obstacles for you and Hook. Your mother and I love you, Emma and we want you to happy, and we can see that the Captain makes you happy."

Killian held his breath as a long pause filled the room.

"He does," Emma said quietly. So quietly he almost missed it, had he not been listening so intently. "He makes me really happy."

Her words effected him immediately, a lightness bubbling his chest. _He made her feel happy_, a stupid thing to feel proud of, surely. Yet here he was, the fearsome Captain Hook hiding awkwardly behind a door in Snow White's loft, grinning like a fool.

"You deserve happiness, Emma," David carried on. "And that's why your mother and I want you to know we'll do whatever we can to make this easier for you. I know Regina gets Henry half the time, but if you need us to watch him, or if you need me to take extra shifts at the station, so you and Hook can have some time... Just whatever we can do it make it easier for the two of you, you can count on us."

"Thanks, dad," Emma said, her voice dripping with emotion. "You don't know what that means to me." Her voice sounded even more muffled and Killian could only assume they were embracing. He felt slightly awkward to be intruding on the moment, but what Dave never knew couldn't hurt him.

"Now, why don't you and Hook come down and join us for some lunch?" David asked. Killian breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Not that he wanted Emma's moment with her father cut short, but his body was more than protesting the awkward position he had wedged himself into.

"I, um, okay," Emma stammered. "I'm not sure if he's free, but I'll give him a call or—"

"No need Emma," David said, smugness dripping from his voice. "I'm sure Killian heard me just fine? The door isn't very thick." Killian felt his heart flip in his chest. _The bloody bastard had known all along. _A very pregnant pause filled the space. Killian could have sworn he felt Emma's stare boring through the wood of the door. His jaw tightly clenched he rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, knowing the jig was fully and truly up.

"Aye," He said, swallowing thickly. No one answered him and for a moment he wondered if they had heard him. His voice was bound to sound as muffled to them as theirs did to him.

"Alright then," said David finally, clapping his hands together. Killian heard footsteps and fully expected Emma's father to pull the door back, exposing Killian in his uninspired hideout. Instead, without hesitation, David strode out the room, pulling the door firmly shut behind him without so much as a glance or a comment. Killian stood with his back against the wall, his shirt and waistcoat bunched in his hand, his knee still awkwardly holding his boot in place. A bemused expression on his face.

Emma's mouth still hung open in surprise. A deep flush had settled onto her skin, even more vivid than Killian had imagined. No doubt due to her father's dramatic reveal of Killian. Self-consciously, Killian lowered his foot back to the ground, catching the falling boot with his hook before it hit the floor. He grinned at her sheepishly, trying to read her as he so often did. Emma buried her head in her hands.

"You must have loved that," She groaned loudly.

"It certainly had it moments," He said, moving cautiously towards her.

Suddenly, Emma's entire body was shaking. Killian felt his heart plummet. He'd expected her to be less than happy, but he'd never anticipated this outpouring of emotion. In an instant he dropped his effects and was beside her on the bed, his arms firmly wrapped around her. He cradled her head against his chest, gently stroking her hair as he rocked her.

"I'm sorry, Swan," He murmured. "You ordered me to be silent, but he knew I was there, love and—"

"I can't believe," Emma sputtered, laughter falling freely from her lips. "The look on your face," She croaked out as she gasped for air. She pulled back to look at him and Killian realized she wasn't crying. Well, perhaps there were a few tears, but they weren't from sorrow. He felt like a weight had been lifted of his chest. "You looked so ridiculous!"

"Now, Swan," Killian said, her antics contagious as he felt laughter beginning to vibrate within his own chest. "You know I've never looked ridiculous a day in my life, the dashing rapscallion that I am."

Her laughter rang through the loft and she clung to him as she fought to catch her breath. The sound was music to his ears. It made him feel like he was soaring. Her couldn't help but take her in during her moment of abandon, her cheeks rosy, her eyes bright and full of joy. He knew in that moment he would spend the rest of his days chasing this sound. Because Heaven was Emma Swan. And he made her happy.


End file.
